Le riserve
by Lilya
Summary: Quinto anno di scuola. E' giunto il momento di far parlare le ombre, i ragazzi della panchina...E' ora di ascoltare la voce delle riserve
1. Tassorosso: Cedric Diggory

Titolo: Le riserve

Autore: Lilya

Genere: Angst

Riassunto: Parlano le ombre, i ragazzi della panchina…le riserve.

Protagonisti: Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter

Pairing: nessuno

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: tutto copyright di J. K. Rowling…O quasi.

**Le riserve**

**Tassorosso: Cedric Diggory**

Non posso dirvi che non me l'aspettavo, perché mentirei.

Tecnicamente, sarebbe stato deciso soltanto quest'anno, la prima settimana di scuola…Ma io _sapevo_ che sarebbe finita così, me lo sentivo.

Fino all'ultimo ho sperato che tra i ragazzini del secondo anno ci fosse qualcuno più bravo di me…Ma non è accaduto.

È toccato a me. _Proprio_ a me.

Sono il Cercatore dei Tassorosso, ora…Ma non riesco a sentirmi tale.

Fino all'anno scorso era una riserva, soltanto…Soltanto la riserva di Cedric Diggory, uno dei migliori Cercatori e Capitani che conosca….Quello che non mi ha mai fatto sentire come "una riserva."

Noi riserve non siamo tenute in gran considerazione: alle selezioni per il Quidditch dicono sempre "le riserve sono i primi che perdono."

Agli allenamenti non veniamo molto considerati: di solito finiamo per giocare il ruolo di "squadra avversaria" e veniamo bombardati dai Bolidi o centrati dalle Pluffe mentre tentiamo di difendere gli anelli anche quando _non_ è il nostro ruolo.

Già…Gli allenamenti.

Quante volto ho inseguito "lo scarabeo dorato", con Ced che spesso restava qualche metro più in basso a guardarmi e ad urlarmi consigli e incoraggiamenti? Non lo so, ho perso il conto.

Ricordo il giorno in cui partecipai alle selezioni per la squadra di Quidditch, alla paura tremenda che avevo…Ricordo la voglia che avevo di scappar via prima di mettermi in imbarazzo davanti a tutti e come bastò un semplice cenno di incoraggiamento da parte di quel mio compagno di un anno più grande per farmi decidere a rischiare.

Sono sempre stato felice di essere la tua riserva, Ced.

Eri un ottimo Capitano e un grande Cercatore – per non dire un vero amico. Ti ho mai ringraziato per non avermi mai trattato come un'ombra, come un'inferiore perché ero soltanto la tua riserva? Forse l'ho fatto, forse no…Forse non abbastanza e ora è tardi, perché te ne sei andato.

Al diavolo, Cedric. Non era così che doveva andare.

Se tu fossi qui e sentissi i miei pensieri, so già cosa diresti: Così è la vita e nel dirlo ti stringeresti nelle spalle e piegheresti in giù l'angolo della bocca come facevi sempre quando ti riferivi a qualcosa che era andato storto…Perché tu quella frase lì la ripetevi spesso, molto spesso, nelle più disparate occasioni. La _tua _frase, Ced.

Nonostante tutto, ancora non riesco a crederci. Eppure sono qui, nello spogliatoio, insieme agli altri. Non li guardo, Ced.

Non riesco a guardarli, ma so che loro guardano me.

Lo sento.

E so anche che si chiedono se sarò alla tua altezza, se riuscirò a farli vincere, se sarò degno della tua memoria…Perché io fino a ieri ero solo la tua riserva.

Sono domande a cui non so rispondere, Ced.

Ma ce n'è un'altra che mi tormenta, ben più grave: come farò ad affrontare Cho Chang, la Cercatrice di Corvonero, la tua ragazza?

Il solo pensiero mi paralizza, Ced…Ho paura che la lascerò vincere e sono certo che non è questo che vuole.

Non voglio essere io il Cercatore, Cedric.

Voglio essere ancora la tua riserva. Non sono ancora pronto per questo…Sarei diventato Cercatore l'anno prossimo, Cedric, mentre tu avresti iniziato l'addestramento per diventare un Auror o forse un Indicibile, non avevi ancora deciso.

Era così che doveva andare….Ma che vogliamo farci.

Così è la vita.


	2. Corvonero: Cho Chang

**Corvonero: Cho Chang**

Vorrei che ci fosse uno specchio in questo dannato spogliatoio. Dovresti vedere la tua faccia, Cho.

Accidenti a Davis che non ti ha impedito di giocare, accidenti a te perché vuoi farlo a tutti i costi! Che cosa vuoi provare, Cho?

È inutile che mi ripeti che stai bene: non sono solo la tua riserva, sono anche la tua miglior amica, te lo ricordi questo? Ti ricordi di me? Riesci a vedermi?

Ti prego, almeno a questa domanda rispondimi, perché ho l'impressione che tu non riesca più a vedere nessuno.

Ci guardi attraverso, come se fossimo fatti di vetro.

Ma l'unica persona che vedo di vetro sei tu. Lo sai, certe volte mi fai venir voglia di spaccarti la testa, dannata cocciuta che non sei altro.

Oggi è uno di quelli, vorrei pigliarti per il colletto e scuoterti finché non ti si rimettono a posto le rotelle.

Forse in realtà non sono arrabbiata con te, ma con me stessa. Sono la tua migliore amica eppure non so cosa dirti, non riesco a trovare le parole adatte.

Per la prima volta in tanti anni mi sento la tua riserva, nient'altro che un'estranea.

Mi sento chiusa fuori, Cho.

Possibile che tu mi abbia dimenticata?

Che non ricordi quando facemmo le selezioni insieme, quante volte siamo rimaste sveglie a parlare la sera mentre le altre dormivano, i bigliettini passati durante le lezioni e i suggerimenti sussurrati a mezza bocca per non farsi scoprire…Sai ancora chi sono?

E non dirmi che non devo preoccuparmi per te, che stai bene…Se _tu_ stai bene, allora io sono un cane da slitta.

Ti faceva sempre ridere quando lo dicevo, perché adesso non ridi più?

Un sacco di gente crede che un titolare e la sua riserva non possano essere amici. Tu ti arrabbiavi sempre quando qualcuno ti chiedeva come mai eri amica mia.

Solo perché siamo riserve, non vuol dire che preghiamo costantemente perché al titolare venga un colpo.

Almeno una risposta devi darmela, Cho. Dimmi, sono la tua migliore amica o sono soltanto la tua riserva?

Me lo devi, Cho. Almeno questo, ti prego…

Ma tu non rispondi, forse neanche mi vedi mentre mi dici che stai bene e che giocherai questa partita, che posso andare.

Sto cercando di aiutarti, Cho, dico davvero. Mi credi o sei come gli altri, che in fondo pensano che io ti stia tormentando a questo modo solo perché voglio giocare io al posto tuo?

Ti guardo mentre ti allontani e vorrei piangere dalla rabbia.

Ci sono riusciti, Cho.

Non l'avrei mai detto, ma ci sono riusciti.

Ora io non sono che la tua riserva.

È ironico, non trovi. Tutto questo a causa di Cedric Diggory, un altro che non trattava le riserve come ombre.

Non me la prendo, perché ormai so che ai tuoi occhi tutti quanti non sono nient'altro che ombre. E io sono come loro, un'ombra tra le altre…Non sono più la tua migliore amica, Cho.

Ma almeno…Almeno sono la tua riserva. E lo sarò sempre.

Questa è una promessa.

Perché anche se io non sono più la tua migliore amica, tu sei ancora la mia.


	3. Serpeverde: Draco Malfoy

**Serpeverde: Draco Malfoy**

Quando dico che gioco a Quidditch per la mia Casa, di solito la gente dice: Non mi sembra che ci siano ragazze nella squadra di Serpeverde, guardandomi con severità, come a sfidarmi a ripetere quella che credono una bugia.

Eppure è vero: sono una riserva.

Beh, no…Non una riserva qualsiasi. Sono la tua riserva.

Oh, certo, tu non sai neanche che esisto…O forse lo sai.

Non posso esserne completamente certa.

Sei un ragazzo strano, Draco Malfoy. Non è facile inquadrarti, checché ne dicano gli altri.

Ma come possono pretendere loro di conoscerti meglio di me, la tua riserva…La tua ombra.

Voi giocatori siete le star, noi siamo solo…Solo gli stuntman del Quidditch.

Siamo solo le riserve. Eppure, anche noi ombre abbiamo orecchie per sentire e occhi per vedere…E li usiamo, cosa credete.

Sappiamo usarli molto bene.

Confesso di averti sempre osservato, Draco: i miei occhi hanno colto sfumature, dettagli, discordanze che gli altri non hanno notato o su cui non si sono soffermati.

Sono la tua riserva da quattro anni, eppure ancora non riesco ad avere il tuo ritratto completo: ho imparato a prevedere le tue mosse sul campo da Quidditch, ma a terra, nella vita di tutti i giorni, riesci ancora a sorprendermi e spiazzarmi.

Oh, non sono ossessionata da te come i fratelli Canon lo sono della tua nemesi…Il fatto è che, contrariamente a quanto pensi, c'è qualcuno che si preoccupa per te.

Sì. Proprio io. La tua riserva.

Quando è cominciata non lo so, nemmeno lo ricordo…Ma ricordo molto bene _come_.

Sono gli occhi la chiave di tutto, qui come sul campo.

È quello sguardo che hai qualche volta….Quello sguardo vuoto, spento, stanco.

Lo sguardo di chi ha perso tutti i sogni, forse non ne ha mai avuti.

Sono stata l'unica a notare quello sguardo? Può darsi, perché tu sei bravo a nasconderti: dietro il tuo nome, dietro tuo padre, dietro i muri che ti sei costruito…Ma qualche volta esci ancora allo scoperto.

Probabilmente non te ne accorgi nemmeno, neppure gli altri se ne accorgono.

Sarà perché non ti vedono mai. Si fermano alla tua facciata.

Se solo potessero vederti ora, anche soltanto un secondo….

Non capirebbero, ma il loro incrollabile castello di certezze di certo comincerebbe a vacillare.

Hai di nuovo quello sguardo negli occhi. Sei senza difese.

E anche oggi, come tutte le altre volte, vedo tutta la tua tristezza, tutto il tuo dolore.

So che la tua vita non è perfetta, l'ho capito da molti piccoli, insignificanti dettagli…Che però messi tutti insieme mi danno un quadro abbastanza preciso della situazione.

Nei tuoi occhi ho conosciuto la paura che hai dell'uomo seduta là fuori in tribuna e che porta il tuo stesso cognome. L'uomo che ti sta uccidendo.

E oggi, prima che un'altra partita cominci, prima ancora che venga fischiato il calcio d'inizio, posso vedere la tua stanchezza.

Ma non è stanchezza fisica la tua: tu sei stanco di tutta questa vita, di questa lotta che ti ha logorato giorno dopo giorno, anno dopo anno.

Non vorresti altro che riposare un poco, magari chiudere gli occhi e sognare…ma non ti è concesso, lo sai bene tu come lo so anch'io.

A volte mi odio, lo sai?

Perché non riesco a fare niente, posso solo restare qui in un angolo a guardare. Ti guardo mentre ti allontani sempre di più lungo una strada che non hai scelto.

A volte mi chiedo cosa ne sarà di te, ma non sono sicura di voler conoscere la risposta: potrebbe essere qualcosa che non vorrei sentire.

Quando finirà la scuola il nostro debole legame verrà spezzato: non sarò più la tua riserva. Probabilmente non ci vedremo mai più…Ma visto dove la tua strada ti sta conducendo, chissà _chi_ ti vedrà ancora.

L'oscurità potrà anche inghiottirti, Draco, ma credimi, tu non scomparirai mai del tutto.

Resterai sempre una spina di rimorso nel cuore della ragazza che avrebbe potuto aiutarti e non è stata capace di farlo.

Io, la tua riserva.


	4. Grifondoro: Harry Potter

**Grifondoro: Harry Potter**

Non puoi sfuggirmi, Potter. Non più di quanto puoi sfuggire alla tua stessa ombra.

Perché in fondo è questo che sono io, vero? Solo un'ombra, solo la tua dannatissima riserva!

Il posto che occupi avrebbe dovuto essere mio.

Volevo essere un Cercatore prima ancora di imparare a camminare.

Tu non sai quanti pomeriggi ho passato a volare nel cortile di casa mia per diventare abbastanza bravo, abbastanza rapido per poter essere un Cercatore…Cosa ne sai, tu, della severa dieta che mi sono auto-imposto per essere abbastanza leggero? Niente, visto come ti ingozzi a tavola!

Ho sognato quel posto, Potter, ho lavorato sodo per anni per poterlo ottenere, mi sono spinto al limite e anche oltre pur di farcela….Ma poi ho incontrato un ostacolo insormontabile: te.

Il famoso Harry Potter, il Bambino Sopravvissuto, l'Eroe del Mondo della Magia….Colui che è al di sopra delle regole, vero?

Perché eri solo un ragazzino del Primo Anno quando ti hanno fatto entrare in squadra e come tutti sanno si può giocare solo dal Secondo Anno in su. Ma tu sei Harry Potter.

C'è in questa fottuta scuola una regola alla quale anche tu devi sottostare come noi comuni mortali?

Non ho dimenticato come è stato.

Avevo passato l'estate ad allenarmi, giorno e notte, senza tregua: finalmente avevo l'età giusta, finalmente sarei entrato nella squadra di Quidditch, sarei diventato un Cercatore…avrei realizzato il mio sogno più grande.

Ma tu mi hai strappato la divisa dalle mani, hai infranto il mio sogno ergendoti sulle sue macerie…E non è una cosa che posso perdonare. O dimenticare. Hai una vaga idea di come mi sia sentito in quel momento, Potter?

E poi non ti basta avermi soffiato il posto, ti permetti anche di prendere il tuo ruolo alla leggera! Conoscendo Baston, sono matematicamente certo che ti abbia spiegato _quanto_ sia importante un Cercatore in una squadra di Quidditch!

È anche questo che mi fa rabbia: hai stoffa, sono costretto ad ammetterlo, ma non ti alleni minimamente, non ti applichi…Credi davvero che basti il talento a fare un buon giocatore?

Un buon giocatore deve impegnarsi al massimo e migliorare costantemente, Potter: non ti ho mai visto una sola volta sul campo da Quidditch per fare un po' di allenamento extra.

Chissà cosa sarà di questa squadra ora che Baston se n'è andato…Senza di lui a far sgobbare te e quegli altri lavativi dei titolari, prevedo tempi ben duri.

Non meriti quel posto, Potter. Perché non hai fatto nulla per guadagnartelo e non fai nulla per tenertelo.

Credi che siano solo i Malfoy e i Serpeverde ad odiarti? Ti sbagli. Io ti odio, Potter, con tutto il mio cuore e tutta la mia anima.

Mi hai strappato i miei sogni e le mie speranze, mi hai messo in secondo piano trasformandomi in un'ombra…Al punto tale che quando scendo in campo per sostituirti faccio _sempre_ qualche errore grossolano.

Non è facile, sai, giocare sapendo che metà dello stadio commenta già che senza Potter non hanno una sola chance e l'altra metà gioisce perché hanno già vinto, visto che in campo c'è solo la _riserva_ di Potter.

Mi hai messo nell'ombra, Potter, e nell'ombra io resto. E tesso le mie trame.

Vedi, ho un nuovo obbiettivo ora.

Perché vedi, Potter, anche se sei convinto del contrario tu non sei né invincibile, né invulnerabile, né immortale. Anche tu hai il tuo tallone d'Achille.

E io lo scoprirò, oh se lo scoprirò!

Sei troppo occupato a diffidare dei Serpeverde, ma è da me che dovresti guardarti in realtà.

Ma il giorno in cui cadrai, sarà per mano della tua riserva.


End file.
